Don't Wanna Fight No More
by Magone
Summary: Aang and Katara get into an argument leaving them to fight so much. Can they find a way to solve the problem. Find out.    Kataang


**DON'T WANNA FIGHT NO MORE**

**AN: Hey everyone. I fixed this story for some of you's. I agree with you guys on the entire story…that it needs more and I decided to fix it to make you guys happy. For those of you that begin to read this story…this story was inspired by Ne-Yo's 'Mad' song. So please enjoy my reversion of this story. **

**P.S. This is modern version of Avatar: The Last Airbender**

"Katara please", Aang pleaded as Katara glared at him for the third time today.

"Plead all you want Aang…but I will never forgive you", Katara said coldly.

"Katara…I didn't do anything. I swear to you…. nothing happened", Aang said tearing.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed", Katara said walking into her bedroom.

Aang looked down and sighed. This was maybe… the thousandth time they had fought in the pass two weeks. He rubbed his head in frustration; he was beyond tired of fighting with her. He didn't even know why they were fighting in the first place. He thought back to the incident that happened last Monday.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Aang walked into Iroh's teashop. He was beyond tired from all the meetings he had today. He looked over to the counter and saw Zuko and Suki cleaning the tables. Zuko looked up from the table and saw Aang._

"_Hey Aang. Where's Katara", Zuko asked._

"_Oh, she went out today with Toph for a bit. Hey, can Iroh whip me up some Jasmine tea, please", Aang asked sitting down at a table._

"_Sure. Be right back", Zuko said walking behind the counter._

_Unknown to him…one of Aang's fanclubs was sitting in the corner of the teashop. They were all whispering amongst themselves. On girl got up and walk to Aang's table. Aang snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a presence infront of him._

"_Hello", he said politely looking anywhere but at the girl._

_The girl just stared at Aang, making him extremely uncomfortable. At that time Katara and Toph walked in. Katara looked around and saw Aang, but the smile on her face quickly disappeared when she saw a girl sitting infront of him._

"_Would you like to go out with me", the girl asked nervously._

_Aang looked at the girl dumbfounded, while Katara left upset and angry._

"_Um…I don't know if you know this or not but…. I'm married", Aang said._

"_I don't think your wife would mind", the girl said._

_Aang's temper slowly rose at the girl's statement._

"_Look…I'm in love with my wife alright. And my answer would have to be no", he replied._

_The girl stood up from her chair…clearly angry._

"_WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T. SHE'S PROBABLY USING YOU FOR FAME AND MONEY", the girl yelled catching everyone's attention._

_Aang stood up from his chair this time, with his temper skyrocketed to the outburst about Katara._

"_DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TALK ABOUT MY WIFE LIKE THAT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME. SECONDLY, SHE'S TWICE THE WOMAN YOU'LL EVER BE. PLUS, YOU'RE JUST SOME SKANK THAT WANTS FAME AND MONEY. SO, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU…I SUGGEST YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE", Aang yelled back._

_The girl began to cry, but none the less… she walked back to her table. Aang sat down and rubbed his hands into his hair. Zuko returned with Aang's tea._

"_Hey, you alright", he asked concerned._

"_No. Do you see those girls over there in that corner table", Aang asked._

_Zuko looked over and noticed that the entire group of girls glared back towards Aang._

"…_..Yeah…", Zuko said confused._

"_One of them had the nerve to come up to me and ask me out", Aang said._

_Zuko formed an 'O' face. "One of those days huh", he said._

"_No. Then when I told the girl that I was happily married, she turned around and started talking about Katara in a harsh way", Aang said leaning his head on the table._

"_You want me to throw them out", Zuko asked patting his friends back._

"_No, its just going to make the situation a lot worse", Aang said_

"_Let me finish this up, I really need to be with me wifey right now", Aang said taking a big gulp of the tea. Then he got up and left the teashop._

_AT THEIR HOUSE:_

_Katara was pacing back and forth in their living, thinking to herself._

"_How dare he", she said to herself. "Why would he cheat on me"._

_Katara stopped pacing when she heard the front door open._

"_KATARA", Aang shouted._

_She didn't answer him and sat down on their couch._

"_Katara….there you are", Aang said smiling._

_His smile quickly vanished when he noticed Katara's behavior._

"_What's wrong", he asked._

_Katara didn't answer is question, but she got up and crossed her arms over her chest. She faced him, anger clearly marked on her face._

"_Who was the girl you were with Aang", Katara asked._

_Aang looked at Katara in confusion._

"_What are you talking about", he said._

"_Okay, let me ask you again. Who was the girl that you were with today Aang", Katara asked._

"_Katara…there is no girl. I haven't been with any", Aang said walking towards her._

"_Really because you seemed pretty comfortable with that girl at the teashop", Katara said._

"_Katara there…It isn't what it looks like", Aang said._

"_Are you not satisfied with me any more", Katara said crying._

"_No Katara…she was one of those fan girls that just came up and talked to me", Aang explained trying to hug her._

"_NO, Don't touch me. I'm so disgusted that I just don't want to look at you", Katara said walking away._

"_Katara please…it wasn't what it look like", Aang said crying._

"_Leave me alone", Katara said walking into her room._

_(AN: Just to tell everyone, Aang and Katara have three rooms. Two for themselves when they get mad at one another and a full bedroom. Plus their house is attached to Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Zuko's house)_

**END FLASHBACK**

Aang sighed again staring at the ceiling in his room. Katara had gotten the wrong idea. If that girl hadn't come up to him then none of this would have happened. Katara knew that she was Aang's one and only, but after she saw him with the girl…she didn't know anymore.

Aang sighed again and turned on his side. He looked at the see through wall attach to both the couples room and noticed Katara staring back. But the gaze was disconnected when Katara turned to the other side. Aang looked at her one more time before falling into a restless slumber.

The next morning Aang woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. He slowly got up and rubbed his fingers through his hair. He walked into the kitchen to see Katara slaving away on the stove. He sat down and placed his head on his arms. Katara turned and handed Aang his coffee. He mumbled a 'thank you' before she went back to making their breakfast. Once finished she handed Aang his plate and sat down with hers.

Both ate in silence, stealing glances here and there. Aang finished and placed his plate in the sink. He turned to stare at Katara, then headed to his room. Katara cried silently and got up to place her plate in the sink as well.

There was a knock on the door connecting to the two houses. (AN: Remember their house is connected to the Gang's home as well). Katara walked over to the door and opened it. Both Suki and Toph were standing there with a blank expression on their face.

"We need to talk to you", Suki said.

She and Toph walked into the living room and sat down waiting for Katara. Katara walked into the living room and sat on the couch across from them.

"Okay talk", Katara said.

"What you saw back at the teashop wasn't really true", Suki said.

"Yes it was. I saw him with my own eyes Suki", Katara said tearing a bit.

"So did I, but that girl was bothering him. She just got up from one of the tables and walked right over to Aang. The next thing I knew was that she got pissed off at Aang and she started talking trash about you", Suki explained.

Katara's jaw dropped in shock.

"Then Aang got up and told her to never to about you like that and that he was happily married. Now that proves that he would never ever cheat on you. What you saw was a misunderstanding. He loves you so much…. He would do anything for you", Suki said.

"Just think about what I said and go talk to him. Come on Toph", Suki said.

Both girls left, leaving Katara in her thoughts. She got and headed into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner.

Aang was in his room doing push ups. After the third one he took off his wifebeater…since he was sweating his ass off. He continued to count. Once he got to 222, Katara walked into the room. He stopped and looked up at her.

"Dinner is ready", she replied leaving the room.

Aang got up and left the room. He didn't bother to put his wifebeater back on considering he was still hot. He at down at their table and waited patiently. Katara handed him his bowl and she sat down as well. Again both ate in silence. Katara then got up and placed her bowl in the sink. Aang followed afterwards, placing his plate in the sink. Katara then began to do the dishes.

Aang leaned against one of the counters thinking to himself. He turned to her and slowly walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Katara stopped doing the dishes and turned in his embrace. She then clutched to him and began to cry.

"I….I'm…..so…so…rry", Katara said.

Aang placed his chin on her head and shushed her. Once she was calm, he looked down at her. She looked into his eyes and both slowly connected their lips to one another. The kissed turned into passion. Katara gripped Aang's hair as Aang brought her closer. The finally broke apart both breathing rapidly.

"I love you", Aang whispered.

"I love you too", Katara whispered back.

They both leaned in to kiss again, then Aang picked Katara up and brought them into their room. He placed her in their bed and climbed in after her. Katara laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This is where we are meant to be", Aang said.

Katara 'mmph' and slowly fell asleep. Aang put on their TV in their room. He too fell asleep after a couple hours.

AN: That's all I can do, so I hope you guys like it. Please check out my other stories and review them as well. Thanks – Magone.


End file.
